Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a cutting insert and cutting insert holder used for metalworking operations, wherein the cutting insert is resiliently retained within a cavity of the cutting insert holder. The cutting insert and the cutting insert holder may be fabricated using rapid prototyping, such as 3D printing.
Description of Related Art
Currently, cutting inserts are retained within holders for metalworking operations using clamps over the cutting inserts or screws extending through the inserts. Clamps require a portion of the cutting insert to be dedicated to a clamping surface while screws require a portion of the cutting insert to have a bore extending therethrough, which weakens the insert. Both of these retaining mechanisms limit miniaturization of the inset/holder arrangement.
A design is needed to eliminate external clamps and screws for retaining cutting inserts within holders.